


Stay little valentine stay

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, happy valentines day, this is purely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: After stood up for her blind date, Jack comes back to the office and finds something even better waiting
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Stay little valentine stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceversa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day! I figured we could all use a little happiness right now. I hope you all have a wonderful day regardless of if you are single, taken, going on a date or working!

The office cleared out shortly before dinner, including his own team. They weren’t on call so when Tim had said he was heading out to go meet Deliliah for dinner, he had decided to send Nick and Ellie home too. He was trying to finish up old paperwork though his mind kept drifting to Jack.

She had left just before his team, wishing them all a happy valentines day. His eyes drifted over to the bottle of bourbon that had been left on his desk earlier that morning. The card attached had her name carefully written on the outside and inside it simply read,‘Be safe. Happy Valentines.”

He couldn’t stop thinking of the year before when she had thought he had given her a gift and he regretted not doing it again this year. But if the conversation that he had overheard that morning was anything to go off of, she had moved on, telling Ellie she had a date that night.

The thought of Jack out with someone else while he was sitting around at work was almost too much and he was just about to take the bottle home to drink away the night when the elevator opened. Jack stepped out and started hurrying past the bullpen towards the staircase. He frowned watching her and just as she reached the first landing he called out to her.

“Jack.”

She turned, forcing a smile when she saw him. She leaned over the rail as she spoke, “You’re still here?”

“Nothing better to do.” He got up, walking over to look up at her. “Thought you had a date.” 

Her eyes widened slightly, letting him know that she hadn’t realized he had overheard her and Ellie talking that morning. “He didn’t show.” Jack did her best to say it as if it didn’t bother her at all but she couldn’t help the pain that ran through her. “So I thought I’d go to the gym instead.” She gestured up the stairs towards her office. “Just gotta get my stuff.”

She started back up the stairs and he hurried to catch up with her. “Jack wait.” 

She laughed as she turned back to him, “What?”

It was now or never. “No pointing in wasting a good night off.”

Jack tilted her head slightly. “What are you suggesting?” She stepped closer to him, trying to figure out what he could possibly be thinking. 

“Have dinner with me tonight.” 

Jack tried to keep her face as neutral as possible but she couldn’t help the wave of joy that flooded over her. “When?” 

He checked his watch, noticing that it was already half past seven. “Wait here. I’ll pick you up at 9.”

“Should I at least go home and change?”

He was already making his way towards the elevator and threw his hands up in a shrug, “Why? You look great.”

Jack felt her face blush and ducked her head before heading up to her office. She decided to stick to her original plan of getting some work done before he got back. But even as she sat down trying to focus all she could think of was the way he had asked her. She got up and paced her office for a few minutes, staring at the elephant painting on her wall. Would this finally be the night they talked? 

She grabbed her darts and started throwing trying to calm her nerves. That was where she was an hour later when he knocked on her office door, “Jack, you ready?”

“Uh-” She glanced around her office and took a deep breath. She pressed her hand to her stomach trying to calm the butterflies she felt. After all, it was just Gibbs. “Yeah. I am.” 

For the first time since he had stepped into her office she truly looked at him and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “You clean up good, Cowboy.” She recognized his outfit from when they had seen the Anchor Ensemble play. She reached up, resting one hand on his chest before using her other to straighten his tie out. 

He didn’t say anything but took her hand, leading her out of her office. Most of the lights had been turned off since she had been out of her office last and she felt like she had to whisper as she spoke. “Are we the last ones here?”

“Think so.” 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” She told him as they slipped side by side into the elevator. “I’m a big girl, I can handle rejection.”

He took her by surprise when he looked her dead in the eyes, as serious as he could be. “I’m not doing anything I don’t wanna be doing. All right?”

“All right.” She echoed and he took her hand again as they stepped outside. “Where’s your truck?” 

“Not driving the truck tonight.” He led her to the yellow challenger and Jack gasped. 

“You’ve been holding out on me.” She teased as he opened her door and Jack found her words having two meanings. She took the seat, admiring the inside of the car as he got in behind her. “So do I get to know where we’re going?”

One look from him had her laughing. “Of course not.”

XXX

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the restaurant and Jack whirled in her seat to look at him as he parked. “Holy Cow! No! No way. How did you get us a seat here on Valentine’s day?”

“I know people.” He got out, opening her door for her and helping her out of the car before tossing his keys to the valet. “After you.”

“I’ve wanted to eat here since I moved to DC. Reservations are five years out.” She insisted, still trying to dig out how exactly he had managed this. 

“I know.” 

They checked their jackets before following the hostess to their table. “Enjoy and happy valentines day.” She told them before disappearing.

“Gibbs-” She tried again, “This is way too nice. It’s just me.”

“Jack, when are you gonna get it?” 

“Get what?” She put her menu down, growing worried at the tone of his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“You deserve everything. Damn it, Jack, you _ are _ everything.”

It wasn’t very often Jack was speechless. She turned the words over in her mind, trying to wrap her head around them. She looked down at the menu, hands fiddling in her lap as she struggled to find her words. “I- I mean wow.” She was getting ready to tell him that he was everything too, that this meant more to her than he could ever know but their server walked up and the moment was lost.

Not knowing how to bring it back up, Jack just let it go, letting herself enjoy the night. She found herself laughing more than she had on a date in years. It felt easy and natural to be there with Gibbs and over the course of the night all her butterflies melted away. After they paid their bill, they stayed just talking, enjoying being with each other. They were the last two in the restaurant and it wasn’t until the staff around them started cleaning up that she noticed. 

“We should get going.” She stood and didn’t even hesitate to loop her arm through his as they headed out. It had started snowing and she laughed as the valet pulled the car around and Gibbs opened her door. “Who knew a cowboy could be such a gentleman.” She had to raise her voice to be heard over the wind but she knew her words had reached him when he flashed her that smile. 

XXX

Gibbs pulled into a parking spot just outside her apartment and put the car in park. The snow was starting to get worse and Jack sighed as they walked up to the front door. “Maybe you should stay the night. It’s pretty nasty out.”

“I can handle it.” He assured her, brushing some snow from her hair. Jack’s arms slipped around his waist as she looked up at him. 

“Jethro.” She breathed softly, “I’m asking you to stay. Stay with me tonight.”

Always a man of few words and many actions, he dipped his head down to meet Jack halfway in a kiss. He knew he had made the right decision when she smiled so wide that it broke the kiss and when she locked the door, he didn’t hesitate to follow her in, hoping for more. 


End file.
